


Only Yours

by tomachan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Post-High School, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: A Valentine's Day gift for bmctrashsideblog and certifiedriends <3 Love you guysJeremy gets Michael a bit jealous, and sexy times ensue.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for certifiedriends!

“Hey, Chris!” Jeremy greeted, using the hand that wasn’t in Michael’s to give her a side hug.

Michael added in, hugging her as well, “It’s been a while.”

Christine hugged them both tightly before stepping back, giving them both a huge smile, “Hey, you two! How’s everything been?”

They all sat down at their booth in the back, Christine on one side and the boys on the other.

“Ah, you know. Same old, same old,” Michael shrugged, divvying out the menus from the middle of the table. “You?”

She clapped her hands together, “Everything’s been great! I got accepted as the main role in the play that’s going down in that big theatre downtown! You two have to come to open night, please please?”

Her puppy pout made them both look at each other and give out a dramatic sigh.

“Of course, we’ll be there, Chris,” Jeremy smiled, leaning both elbows on the table as he pulled out a menu. “Gosh, I’m starving.”

“I’ve been hungry all day,” Michael groaned loudly, taking his menu as well and putting a hand on Jeremy’s knee absentmindedly.

Their conversation continued leisurely, Michael’s fingers tapping lightly on Jeremy’s leg, not enough to distract either of them. The waitress came to take their orders.

“Water with lemon for the lady and a Pepsi for the sir; what can I get for you, honey?” the waitress leaned down, shoving off her cleavage and smirking at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded, “Uh, c-can I get some Pepsi as well? Please.”

“Anything you want, dear,” the waitress winked at him, walking back to the kitchen. Jeremy looked back towards the group

Michael’s hand gripped at Jeremy’s knee tightly.

“Oh wow, she was totally flirting with you,” Christine chuckled behind her hand.

“Yeah,” Michael said bluntly, fingernails digging slightly into Jeremy’s pants.

“Wh-What? No, she wasn’t. What are you talking about?” Jeremy looked back towards where the waitress left, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and embarrassment.

“I told you, you’re getting cuter by the day!” Christine laughed, looking onto her menu without any more comments.

He placed his hand on top of Michael’s rubbing slightly before putting his hand back on the table, “Weird.”

Michael moved his hand up higher on his thigh and squeezed lightly, going back to picking out something on the menu to eat. Jeremy’s eyebrows raised briefly before he mentally shrugged it off.

Their conversation continued lightly, Michael’s hand never lowering but squeezing every now and then.

“Hello, are you all ready to order?” the waitress returned with a smile, glancing at Jeremy as she said it.

Michael’s hand raised higher up his thigh, protectively, and he gave her a small glare, “Yeah. I’ll have the honey miso. Chris?”

“Ah!” she jumped up excitedly, looking at the menu for confirmation before saying to her, “Just a roll of sushi, please! California roll.”

“So, that’s an order of California rolls for the lady, one order of honey miso ramen for the sir, and what can I get for you?” her hand reached down and touched Jeremy’s shoulder lightly.

Jeremy’s face lit up, and Michael let out a small growl, hand tight against his leg as he ordered for him, “He’ll have the teriyaki chicken.”

She frowned at him lightly before putting her smile back up. She looked at Jeremy’s shirt, “Oh, you like Apocalypse of the Damned? What a great game!”

“It is pretty good, haha,” Jeremy looked a bit uncomfortable as she stayed for a bit.

“I ended up meeting the creators of the game; it was so cool. Have you ever gone to one of their panels?” she continued.

“I don’t, uh, think so,” he said, softly smiling.

She smiled bright, “Oh, you totally have to go to one! They’re so cool; we could even go together if you want.”

“O-Oh, I, uh-“

“So, how about that food? Not going to get ready unless you leave and tell the kitchen, right? You should do that. Now,” Michael sneered at her.

She frowned deeper this time, nodding and leaving without a word.

“What a bitch,” Michael gritted his teeth as soon as she was out of ear shot.

Jeremy and Christine’s heads whipped towards him.

“Michael, that’s not nice,” they both said in unison before looking at each other and laughing lightly.

“So?” Michael slammed his menu shut. “She’s flirting with my boyfriend.”

Jeremy smiled, “You know you’re the only one for me, player two.”

He reached over and gave him a small cheek peck, causing Michael’s grip lessen significantly. Jeremy knew that Michael tended to get jealous a little easy, but an idea came into his head.

When she came back with the dishes about ten minutes later, Jeremy’s plan went into action.

“Thank you,” Jeremy smiled up at the lady, hand reaching up and putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

“No problem, dear,” she smiled. “Anything else I can get you?”

“Nothing you can give me here,” he chuckled lightly, flirtatiously. “Thanks.”

She smirked, leaving the table.

“What the hell was that?” Michael said, barely waiting for her to leave before calling him out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy grabbed his fork innocently and put a piece of chicken on the prongs, shoving it in his mouth and looking back at him.

Michael frowned, looking to his ramen noodles like they had done him wrong in the past.

“Anyways, let me tell you about the play I’m appearing in!” Christine clapped her hands to get attention, going off into a tangent about the newest play adventures she’s doing.

After a few minutes, she smiled at them and got up, “Bathroom break, be right back, you two!”

Michael’s hand reached quickly to palm Jeremy through his jeans, rubbing roughly against him. He leaned over to his neck and left a soft bite.

“M-Michael!” Jeremy squeaked, grabbing his wrist.

“You’re mine. Don’t forget that, Jeremy,” he reached lightly into his pants and stroked him through his boxers.

“M-M-Michael,” Jeremy whined, head leaning on Michael’s shoulder. “W-We’re in public; knock it off.”

His words held a completely different meaning when he spread his legs further for Michael. Both boys were so glad that they were put in the back and that the place was pretty much empty this late at night.

He quickly reached into his boxers, stroking him quickly, teasingly before putting him back into his pants.

“If you’re sure,” Michael slowly took his hand away, smirking.

Jeremy gripped his wrist tight, stopping him, and he nervously looked away from him, “D-Don’t stop, Mikey.”

Michael chuckled lowly, reaching his hand and palming him lightly through his jeans again and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Before they got too passionate in the kiss, Christine plopped down on the other side of the booth, “What’d I miss?”

Jeremy’s throat let out a soft involuntary whine, and Michael shrugged, hand not leaving Jeremy.

“Just noodles and rice consumption,” Michael smiled, using his other hand to continue eating his meal.

She nodded, going back to her sushi without a clue.

They continued on the conversation, Michael not letting up on the rubbing while they all talked.

Jeremy tried to sit up when he was finished, “I’m going to the ba-“

“Jeremy, we’re going to leave in a second, just wait until we get back home,” Michael smiled at him, knowing what he really wanted to get out of there for.

He bit his lip, nodding.

“It was fun seeing you, Christine,” Michael smiled as the waitress came back, handing them both their separate checks, his hand leaving Jeremy just briefly.

The waitress winked at Jeremy, sliding him the check that had a series of numbers that absolutely did not mean any type of transaction fee.

Michael took it and put a line through the tip section and signing it.

“Thanks for flirting with my boyfriend the entire night. You earned this,” he cockily said, waving a hand quickly to usher her to leave.

She indignantly scoffed, turning quick on her heel.

“Michael,” Christine chastised loudly. “Now, I’ll have to tip for both of us.”

Michael rolled his eyes lightly, smiling, “I’ll give you the money back, Chris. You’re too good for this world.”

She let out a hmph, writing down a big tip on hers.

“Come on, Jer, we should get back home. You look kind of flushed, are you getting sick?” he smiled at him, putting a hand on his hand mockingly.

Jeremy frowned, “We’ll see you later, Chris. Maybe sometime next week?”

“Sounds good!” she jumped up in her seat, walking over to go give the front counter her check.

Michael leaned over, palming Jeremy again harshly and grinding his palm down, causing Jeremy to let out a soft moan.

“I am going to wreck you when we get back home, Jer-bear,” Michael growled in his ear.

Jeremy’s face turned bright red, and he nodded, gulping down on his own spit.

“You’re going to be marked so much that everyone is going to know who you belong to,” Michael casually said, inspecting his nails.

The taller practically shot out of his seat, pulling him to the car.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is for bmctrashsideblog

 As soon as they got back, Jeremy was pinned to the front door, a fierce kiss being shared between the two. Michael had one hand clenched in the collar of his shirt and one fumbling to get the keys into the lock. His knee spread his legs apart and pushed up, rubbing against his groin.

“Mi-Michael,” Jeremy breathed in between kisses, Michael trying his best to keep him quiet with his tongue.

“What?” he snarled out, nipping at the soft skin on his neck.

“In- Inside, Michael,” he whined softly, grinding down on Michael’s thigh.

Michael growled lowly, pushing away from him and opening the door fully, shoving at his shoulders and slamming the door closed with his foot.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Jeremy gulped, practically being dragged to the bedroom, door slamming against the frame. The taller’s back slammed into the door, and he winced slightly.

The pain was very brief as he felt Michael’s thigh rub against him again.

“J-Jeez, eager, are you?” Jeremy nervously chuckled as Michael returned to sucking dark bruises into his neck, way too high to be covered, even with a turtleneck.

“Shut up,” Michael frowned.

“I-I’m just saying, one lady tried to- to flirt with me, and y-“

A hand wrapped around Jeremy’s throat, and Michael sneered at him.

“Listen here, slut.” Michael could feel the other swallow. “You’re mine. You got that?”

When there was no response, Michael tightened his grip, “I’m sorry, did I or did I not just ask you a question?”

He let go for a second to let Jeremy breathe, and he choked out, “I’m yours.”

“Again,” Michael stood back, one hand palming his erection again.

“I’m yours.”

“Again,” he reached down with both hands to pull down his zipper.

“I’m yours.”

He knelt down in front of him, hand finally off of his dick, “Again.”

“Yours.”

He swallowed loudly, heart beating out of his chest as his pants and boxers were pulled down in one swift movement.

“Oh, Michael, Michael, I’m yours, I’m all yours, Mi _chael_ -“

Michael leaned over and practically deep throated him in one movement, causing Jeremy to moan out loudly mid-sentence.

Jeremy choked on air, his voice loudly whining as he panted out. His hands reached into Michael’s hair and tugged him closer.

He was allowed to face fuck him for a few moments, loving how his eyes were closed and how his eyebrows were furrowed. How he looked like he was trying to tell him he was his through his dick. Like he could just suck him off until he knew how much he loved him.

Jeremy’s head leaned against the wall, and he loosened his grip on Michael’s hair as he hollowed out his mouth around him.

“You’re so good at this, Micah. I’m all yours, only yours, baby, don’t want anyone else,” Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair as he rambled on.

His back tensed up, and he leaned over Michael, panting softly, “M-Micah, I’m going to cum-“

Michael took the dick out of his mouth, gave him a quick lick from the bottom to the top and deep throated him again.

“F-Fuck,” Jeremy tightened his grip, pushing in and out of Michael’s mouth to the point where Michael was making choking noises.

He finally came, pushing himself in Michael to the point where his nose was buried in his pubes.

“A-Ah,” he whimpered as Michael sucked him off through it, swallowing around him.

He sunk down to the ground, wrapping Michael’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him deeply. Jeremy pulled him on top of him on the ground, using one of his legs to grind against Michael’s crotch.

“Let me return the favour, please, Mikey?” Jeremy whispered against Michael’s cum ridden lips.

Michael nodded, pulling them both up and onto the bed they shared, sitting down on it, breaths coming out shallow.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Michael,” Jeremy leaned down on his knees in front of him, pulling his dick out of his pants and licking a swirl around the tip.

“ _Shit_ ,” Michael cursed, hands gripping into the sheets.

Jeremy took him in his mouth lightly, just the tip, sucking softly. He leaned back after a few seconds, looking up at the other.

“Scoot up,” he said, gripping at Michael’s thick thighs.

The darker nodded, scooting back into the bed. Jeremy followed, crawling over him and giving him a long kiss before leaning back to resume what he was doing.

He gripped at Michael’s thighs, pulling his pants and boxers all the way off. Jeremy’s nails scraped at the back of Michael’s thighs as he raised them up towards his head, dipping down to take as much of him in his mouth as he could.

He licked a stripe down his balls and gripped his thighs in one arm, pushing them up as he licked around the other’s ass.

“Oh, Jeremy, please,” Michael whimpered under him, his dom sona completely faded.

“Anything for you, only you,” Jeremy murmured against his thighs, pressing kisses up him until he hit the back of his knees.

He pushed a finger against Michael’s lips.

“Suck,” he prompted.

Michael quickly complied, and when Jeremy was satisfied, he pulled it out and forcefully spread his legs open.

He took the wet finger and swirled it around Michael’s entrance, craning his neck again to suck harshly on his dick.

Michael choked on air, toes curling.

“Fuck, Jeremy, Jeremy, J-Jere- _Ah-_ “ Michael sighed out as his hips lifted and he came into Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy looked up at him briefly, and he slowly licked his lips.

Michael’s head hit the pillow, groaning.

“I love you, miah,” Michael smiled, a hand going over to cover his face.

“I love you, too. Even though I’m going to have to wear scarves every day for a week,” Jeremy smirked, leaning up and plopping his body next to Michael’s, knowing the other wanted his post sex cuddles.

He was right, obviously, as Michael’s arm wrapped around his torso, and he was pulled close to Michael. The shorter buried his face in Jeremy’s hair, kissing him lightly on the top of his head, on his forehead, down his nose, on his lips once.

“Thanks for the dinner. And the dessert,” Jeremy winked at him, giving him another kiss.

Michael snorted, nuzzling his nose against the other, “Oh hush, you.”

“I love you, Jeremy,” he whispered, already feeling sleepy.

Jeremy sifted his fingers through Michael’s messed up hair, his own definitely not any better, and he smiled softly, “I love you, Michael.”


End file.
